Heaven's Light in Fairy Tail
by BunnyAlice
Summary: What if the dark mage Zeref had a sister? And she was the complete opposite of him? What would happen if she joined Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue

**Hai there~ This will be a Fairy Tail fanfic, and well, it kind of continues off a chapter of the manga, it continues off of Fairy Tail chapter 242.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Everyone in Fiore knew of the dark wizard Zeref, and his evil doings, but no one knew of his little sister. Well, they did know her, but not the connection between them. Her name was Akari, the light mage. Akari, and Zeref were blood related, but they were so different, and barely looked alike. Unlike her brother, Akari was known for kindness, and good deeds, but one day, she suddenly disappeared. She was rumoured to have went to Tenrou Island, and went into a sleeping state, but this was never confirmed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for the prologue, I hope I have enough time to write chapter 1. Review it if you like~<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 : A Petite Child

**Hi Again~ This is Chapter One~ Enjoy~ Note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR AKARI, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

><p><em>" I sense many people on this island. I wonder who are they."<em>

* * *

><p>"Guys! I think I see someone in the distance!"Wendy cried out.<br>Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza turned to the Wendy, and saw a large man on the ground. A man with red hair, and a cape. That man was Gildarts Clive.  
>"It's Gildarts!"Natsu rushed towards him, with the rest of the gang following him. Wendy inspected Gildart's wounds, and said, "He's really hurt, but I can heal him".<br>Gildarts coughed, and looked at the gang, "Oh, it's you guys. Yeah, I can't get up..I think I'm getting old".  
>"Old? You're getting so old, we can officially call you a geezer!"Natsu grinned. "Aye!"Happy agreed.<br>"Oi! Don't say that, flames for brains!" Gray scolded. "What did you say, droopy eyes?"Natsu cried.  
>"Squinty Eyes!"<br>"Icicle!"  
>"Fire breath!"<br>"Would you two shut it? Or would I need to handle you two myself..?"Erza glared at them.  
>Gray, and Natsu stopped liked a moose caught in a car light. "Guys! Please be quiet! I heard from Capricorn that what Grimoire Heart is actually after Zeref!" Lucy suddenly yelled out.<br>Everyone froze, even Gildart's eyes widened.  
>"W-what?"Erza said. "Grimoire Heart is trying to get Zeref, and he is on this island! If he awakens, no one knows what would happen. We don't have enough magic power left to defeat Grimoire Heart, not even all of us combined..But.", Lucy stopped talking.<br>"But what? Do you have a plan, Lucy?"Erza asked. Lucy sighed, and said, "Capricorn said that Zeref had a little sister, but no one knew, the 7 kin just recently found out, but it's hard to believe that the most powerful dark wizard had a light mage for a sister.  
>"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"Everyone exclaimed.<br>"What's her name?"Gildarts managed to choke out.  
>"Akari, the legendary light mage. She was rumoured to be in her slumbering state on this island, they say you could find her on the brightest spot on the island", Lucy said, and then pointed to a clearing behind some trees which hid a cave. "Maybe there?"<br>"Let's go, and check!" Natsu suddenly grabbed the gang, and Gildarts into the cave. "H-hey Natsu! I'm being healed here..!"Gildarts was already being dragged away by Natsu  
>"Woow, this place is awfully pretty!" Wendy looked around in amazement.<br>The cave was filled with gardenia flowers, and the cave had a large hole in the ceiling, letting in bright light.  
>"Who are you?"said a sleepy voice. The gang noticed a petite child in the middle of the bright light.<br>The petite child was a girl, she had frilly pure white dress that long sleeves, with a ribbon at the waist, but what stood out the most was her long black hair that went down to her feet.  
>Her dark blue eyes blinked in confusion, "Is that you Oni-tan?".<br>"Huh?" Gray said.  
>The petite girl suddenly jumped into Gray's arms,"Zeref! Yay! You came to play with me today!".<br>The petite girl snuggled her face into his chest, like Gray was a teddy bear.  
>"W-w-what? Zeref? Oni-tan?"Gray was blushing so much, that an ice block came out of his mouth, and hit her.<br>"Owie! You're not oni-tan, are you?"The petite child looked like she was about to cry, but then she suddenly took Lucy's hand, and stared at it. "Oh! You're from Fairy Tail? That most mean you're taking the S-Class exam thingy!", she then spun in a circle, and fell onto the flowers.  
>Gildarts looked okay now, and said, "Who might you be?"<br>"My name? My name is Akari! Don't forget it!"  
>Everyone's jaw hit the floor. A petite child was their only hope to stop Grimoire Heart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter One! I edited it like 18 times..I'll update again next week! Bye for now~<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : Too Easy

**Sorry, this is a little late. Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT AKARI WHICH I MADE UP, ALL THE OTHER CHARCTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"W-w-wait, you're Akari? The legendary light mage?"Wendy had a completely bewildered look on her face, because Akari looked slightly even younger than her.  
>Akari nodded. "In case you're wondering, I disappeared long ago because...well because I wanted to stay with Zeref when he got sealed, I knew he would set himself free one day , but when he did..he wanted to throw his life away to repent for his sins".<br>All of the Fairy Tail members looked uncertain how to tell Akari, that Grimoire Heart was going to attempt to awaken Zeref.  
>"Hold up! Does this Zeref dude look like he has black hair, and some tan robes, a toga?"Natsu blurted out.<br>"Uh, yeah?"Akari replied.  
>"...! He was muttering something about I was here to kill or destroy or something like that".<br>Stupid Natsu! I thought we were going to ask for help to stop Grimoire Heart! Because he said that, there's no way she should helped the guy who is supposed to kill her brother!  
>Akari looked shocked, she suddenly walked further into the cave, none of us dared to follow her. Then, a flare of light came from her direction, and a tall 16 year old walked out. I think she might be Akari, but her black hair was even longer, and her clothes were changed to a white tank top, a short skirt with lace, and long white boots tied up with white shoelace.<br>As she walked toward us, she seemed more threatening with every step.  
>She smiled widely, and sat down once more on the flowers, and said, "Okayyy, you seem like you want to ask me something. What is it?".<br>"Huh?", Erza said while we saw what she did Natsu (He looks like 100 Taruses ran him over)"You're not mad at Natsu?"  
>"I am. But Natsu isn't ready to even kill my brother. You know that Natsu, don't you? Zeref said it, too. ", Akari said as Natsu nodded weakly.<br>"Well, Akari? We have a favour to ask you.", Wendy said.  
>"What is it?", She smiled.<br>"There's a dark guild named Grimoire Heart, they're trying to awaken Zeref, and we all know it won't be good if Grimoire Heart uses Zeref for their evil doings", Gildarts explained.  
>"We're trying to stop them, but we don't have enough magical power left to defeat Grimoire Heart. So, Akari, can you please help us?"I said.<br>Akari looked unsure.  
>Maybe asking someone she might have a slight crush on to beg too might help.<br>I elbowed Gray, and whispered, "Ask too!"  
>"Why?"<br>"She likes you! She might help if you ask!" I elbowed him harder.  
>He yelped, then he said, "Please Akari? Grimoire Heart might even start a dark age."<br>She blushed."Okay!"  
>Okay. That was easy. Too easy. We all began to walk out of the cave, but then there was someone who stood there. The person was a guy, and sort of looked like Akari.<br>"Oni-tan!", she ran, shrunk back to that petite size, and clothes when we first saw her, and hugged him, "What are you doing here, Zeref?" Zeref!  
>He looked ageless like his sister, but h-how could they both be immortal or whatever? I felt kind of scared now, since I was in the presence of a infamous dark wizard.<br>"Akari. Let's go.", Zeref held his hand to Akari.  
>"Where are you going?"Natsu cried out.<br>"We're not helping you", he said as he started to walk off with his sister. Akari looked desperate to help us when she glanced at us as she walked away.  
>I thought too soon that this was going to be easy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The chapter is finally up! Anyways, uh-oh! Zeref isn't helping! What's going to happen to the fairy tail gang? Stay tuned for chapter three!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 : A New Feeling

**Here's Chapter Three of Heaven's Light in Fairy Tail! I'm going to be making it longer! I feel like making another story, maybe about Pokémon Black and White? Maybe later... Also, I decided to follow Fairy Tail's manga plot a bit, so Laxus appears! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**NOTE : I FORGOT TO METION THAT ALL THE OTHER FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS WHO AREN'T MAKAROV, NATSU, AND THE GANG WAS SENT BACK TO FAIRY TAIL DUR TO THE DANGER, AND NOT ENOUGH SUPPLIES TO HEAL PEOPLE. SO WHEN THEY GO BACK TO FAIRY TAIL, AND GOT HEALED, AND ETC., THEY'RE FINE. I'm very forgetful, but please don't complain, I have enough people in my life who complain a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT AKARI  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Zeref looked determined to take her away, why?  
>Was it us?<br>The rest of us decided to go on anyways. However, a tall man with a beard stopped us.  
>"Hades!" Gildarts's face was startled, all of us were. Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart...Oh boy. Why can't we have a easy villain do defeat for once?<br>Like a cotton candy monster?

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Zeref! Why can't I help them?" Akari stopped walking in the middle of the forest.  
>"Akari, you should know by now. You haven't used magic for over a hundred years, do you really think you could remember all your spells in time to help them?" Zeref turned to face Akari.<br>"I-I remember most of them! Oni-tan, you know that they're trying to awaken you, so why aren't going somewhere they can't find you?" Akari cried in distress.  
>"Listen to me Akari, you know everything comes with a price whether we want it to or not, a price comes with being a light mage. A light mage can do great deeds, but they could be used for evil as well. If an evil villain is powerful enough, he could capture you, and use you as a magic booster. As you know light magic can boost powers, people can use for their selfish desires.", Zeref was directly looking into Akari's dark blue eyes.<br>"I know that already! But..I promise I'll be careful! I just really want to help them..I never felt the emotion love towards anyone except family members, Fairy Tail feels like new beginning for me. Besides that, I think I like someone in Fairy Tail. I want to rejoin the world..", Akari's voice trailed off, then she started her face while hugging her brother.  
>"You...Fine. But don't go directly to help them, go to their guild, and ask the other members to help their other guild members who are in danger. I'll go check on the other members of Grimoire Heart. Akari, don't die, you're the only one I have left. You're the only reason that I'm not running", Zeref pulled Akari away from him, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.<br>Zeref started to walk away.  
>By the time he was too far to see, the sun started to go down. "Emotions seem so unfamiliar to me, being cheery is my way to remember emotions. I don't understand emotions as well as everyone else...Nor do I understand the feeling of emotions..Love seems like it always has been there for me.", Tears started to trail down Akari's doll-like face.<br>"Thank-you, Zeref."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the guild..<strong>

"AHH!" "What's wrong Juvia?"Levy asked.  
>"Juvia feels like she has a new rival..Has another girl fallen under Gray-sama's charming looks? Fate is really cruel!", Juvia stood up.<br>"..Huh?"Levy was completely dazed at what Juvia was muttering about.  
>"But Juvia WILL crush every rival she has!" Juvia suddenly threw the table that she, and Levy was at.<br>"Um, Okay?" Levy sweat drops.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Akari..(Akari's POV) <strong>_

Facing them will be preetty awkward.  
>I haven't used any powerful magic for like a 100 years, but I managed to get to the Fairy Tail guild in 2 minutes. And walking around near the entrance is starting to get boring.<br>So what am I going to say?  
>'Hi there! I'm the legendary light mage who is here ask you for your help in helping your other guild members defeat Grimoire Heart!'<br>Then again, they would probably get mad at me for 'lying' that I'm the legendary light mage.  
>Hmmm. Oh, I have the perfect idea!<br>But I hope someone else in the guild likes Gray, or else my plan will turn to crumbs. Gray is good-looking, so I have a fair chance.  
>I turned back into a teen, then slowly opened the doors of Fairy Tail.<br>"Um..Hi? Is this Fairy Tail?" My oh my. THIS is Fairy Tail? I sort of expected something more than a bunch of people fighting, goofing off, and arguing. A pretty lady walked over to me. She seemed nice, and well-mannered.  
>"Hi there! Um, our master isn't here right now, so if you want to join the guild you might have to wait a little. Oh! By the way I'm Mirajane!"She smiled nicely at me.<br>"I'm actually here looking for someone..", I replied.  
>"Okay! Who is it? I'll help you."<br>"I'm looking for Gray Fullbuster."  
>"Oh. Sorry, he's not here either. Are you his girlfriend?"<br>"What did you say?"a voice screamed out.  
>Out of nowhere a table was being thrown straight at me and Mirajane, I caught by one of the legs.<br>"Does this table belong to anyone?"I asked.  
>Suddenly, a girl with curled blue hair stomped her way over to me.<br>" ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU"RE GRAY-SAMA'S GIRLFRIEND?"She said in a dangerous tone.  
>I smirked."In fact..Yes. Yes, I am."<br>Then she 'exploded'.

* * *

><p><strong>BunnyAlice: That's it for Chapter Three!<br>Akari: But what happens when the weird blue lady explodes?  
>Juvia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEIRD BLUE LADY?<br>Akari: Who do you think? You~  
>*Juvia runs after Akari*<br>BunnyAlice: That will be answered in Chapter 4! Also, I'm making a Vampire Knight Story, but I can't decide the pairing..Maybe you guys can help as that story goes along? Anyways, thanks for reading, and See yoou later! ^^**


End file.
